Unwanted friend
by dizzy-hope
Summary: Bella has trained her whole life to kill vampire's, but when her target is the Cullen's, can she go through with it? Follow as Bella makes hard choices that could lead in the direction of her new future...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and i have no intention's of saying that i do.**

** By the way, if the text changes to this (** _Hell, people._ **). That's because the people are speeking Italian. Ok?**

* * *

><p>For heavan's sake! Could i not be trusted with one assignment? I have been in the field for only two days, and i was already being followed. Sighing, i stopped in the middle of the foot path that led from the airport to the bus shelter, waiting for my follower to catch up. After standing there for three minutes with no sign that i was being watched, i shrugged my sholder's and started walking again.<p>

My name is Isabella swan, and up untill two day's ago, i was sitting in my mum's living room laughing over a cup of coffee. But now i was on my way to my first assignment and my mother was so happy because it was my first time. You see, my family and me had a long history in...being vampire hunter's. At first i wanted no part of it, but as i grew, i knew i needed to help out. So i trained, understood them, and leart how to protect my self. Even though i had never acaully seen one.

Right now i was on my way to a small town called Forks, where my targets were. The Cullen family. Because i was only 17, i will be going to school, which is good because the vampire's fake their age and go to school aswell.

"Bus 34 is leaving in five minutes from terminol two." A depressed voice called from the loud speeker. Shit.

I got to the bus just as it was about to go and jumped on with a few angry stairs from the passingers. I got there in two hour's and, much to my dissapointment, it was raining. Great. Calling a cab in this weather was impossible, but finally i was in the warmth of the cab and and driving to the Forks hotel, where i would be staying.

Once i unlocked the door, i all but fell unconsious on the double bed. Knowing i needed sleep for school tomorrow, i didn't try to get up.

"Arggg," I said, rolling over and switching off my phone alarm. After my eye's adjusted to the sudden light, i was up and full awake in seconds. It was 7:45...School start's at 8:30. Dammit! Throwing on the first thing i could see (deep blue jeans, green singlet with a cardgin over it) i brushed my teeth, put my hair up into a high piggy tail, i was out the door and on the 8:00 bus in fifteen minutes. Hopping off the bus when it stopped at school, the wind greated me with coldness.

"Shit." I forgot my jacket.

"Look's like you forgot your jacket," a girly voice said from behind me as the bus pulled away.

Turning, i came face to face with a small brown haired girl. She had attention seeker writen all over her.

"Umm, yeah."

"Not going to make it far in this town without one." Believe me, i don't think Jackets are the problem in this town.

"I know," I said matter of factly. "I have to go and...sign in." And with that, i left in the direction of a small brick building that said 'Admission'.

Thanks to the office lady, i was late for my first class and had to explain to Alex why i hadn't been called on the role yet. Alex is the operator of the assignment. He follows my every move and checks in on me every once in a while with walkie talkie's...Joking. We have these really awesome watches that call be used to call people and record stuff.

Unfortunly thought, i couldn't find anything at all to report on. Not one single trace of something that could be a vampire. But, however, when i walked into biology, i saw the most amazing looking man in my life. Bronze coloured hair, pale as a goast and eye that were a light butterscotch. Tensed, walking over and sitting down next to him was nearly impossible when my mind was screaming 'Run!'.

"Ok, people," started the teacher, making me jump. The vampire's eye's followed my every move. "This is Isabella Swan."

When everyone looked at me, my head stayed up and i looked each of them leavlely in the eye. Why should i be scared my a bunch of teenagers when a real life vampire was sitting not two feet from me. As soon as the bell rang, i got up and walked swiftly out, stopping two feet from the door and pulling out my cell phone.

"_Hello?"_

_"Alex, it's Bella."_

_"Hay! How's it_ going?" The excitment in his voice was a bit over done.

_"I found what we were looking for and it's true. The..."_ I trailed of as someone caught my eye. The vampre was standing across the hall, watching my every move. I had no doubt that he could hear me, but did he know Italian? Best no to risk it. "_Never mind. I'll call back when i hav more info."_

_"Ok, Bella. Be careful."_

_"Always_ _am_." Sighing, i shoved my phone in my pocket, returning to the fake world that i had to creat. This was going to be fun.

Two days after my first sight of a real vampire, and they decid not to show for two days. That left me with nothing but to socalize with the kids and make friends. Each day i sat with Jessica, Mike, Eric and a girl i could recall because she so rearly talk's. Alex was all but bitting my head off about it. That's why when i walked into Biology on Thursday and saw the vampire sitting there, i was more excited then i sould have been.

After what seemed would be another boreing class, something weird happened. The vampire turned and started talking to me.

"Hello." Oh crap. Nerviousness took over and i was unable to respond. Nothing in my training could prepear me for this.

"Umm...Hi." I sounded half strangled.

He just found it amusing. Sick, twisted creation. "You don't look so good."

"Then leave me the hell alone," i spat. His face looked incredalous, but he let it go. As on Monday, i called Alex when i was out of class and told him the whole encounter with the vampire. What he said next freaked me the hell out.

_"You what?" _I screamed, catching the eye of everyone in the hallway. I turned my back on them and faced the wall.

_"I want you to talk to him and possibly become his friend."_

_"I...but...you."_

_"If your not up to it, we can get someone more expirianced to take over."_

_"I'll do it,"_ i said bitterly befor slaming my phone shut. He knew i couldn't back out of this, im my only family's chance to rediem our honer. After my dad tryed and failed to kill a vampire. But was he crazy! Become friends with the living dead? But like always, i sucked it up and went to look for the vampire. I found him i the caffiterria, on the far side by himself. He looked up and smiled when i sat down across from him.

"Look, uumm..." Do vampire's even have name's.

"Edward," he said in a velvet voice. I found myself getting caught in it before shaking my head and getting back to bussness.

"Look...Edward. I am sorry about before, in the class room. I had a bit of a headach and well, i dont really understand the lab," i lied causaly, a plan coming to mind.

"Ohh, maybe i can help you. Would you like me to come over to your's or would you like to come to mine?" No, i would not like to go to your cave, but i had to.

"Sure," i said through clinched teeth. "I'll swing by yours around four." That gave me enough time to get in and out before sun down.

After traiding phone number's, standing and walking away was i now only realiseing how his eye's seemed to sparkle in thefloresent light. I stopped dead in my track's, managing to knock over a small red head. Was i falling for a vampire? No time to figur that out now, though. The red head that i had knocked over was now stairing daggers through me. Everyone stopped and created a circle around us, smelling a fight.

"Bitch, you did not just do that," she screeched, lunging forward, only to have me step out of the way. She fell to the floor.

"Watch your feet." People laughed.

I was instantly on the difencive. After a few more failed attacks from her and a lot of funny comments from me, i was getting bored and decided to end it. On her fifth lung, my fist snaked out and connected with her nose. She went flying back, blood dripping from her nose. The croud sucked in a breath before cheering.

"You fucking broke my nose," she screamed and ran from the room. After talking to some of my 'friends', i decided to go home early. I caught the eye of Edward as i walked out, and the set of his mouth made it look like he was consentrating hard on something. A feeling of uneass spread trough me. See you at four, i thought with disgust as i walked out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

What was i thinking? I was on my way to a vampire's house! And not even on my own free will. Alex had told me that it was nesassery, a offer by the gods or soemthing. Well to him, haveing a vampire friend might be good for the assignment and i agreed. Not that i was interested in getting all cuddly with him, though. Thank god there is only one and not a whole coven like my mother had delt with once. Shaking a little, i jumped into the little Audi cope Alex had givin me. It was in the parking lot with a note on the frount of it and the clerk gave me some keys. One thing to look forward to, instead of ridding the bus everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward pov<strong>

As soon as Rosealie heard about the news-that bella was comeing over for a study date-all hell broke loss. She refussed to stay in a house with a human. A human i had strange feelings about. Not only was the smell of her blood maddining, but i may acually be falling for this strange mortal. So with that, Rose left with Emmett; Alice and Jasper went upstairs to do god know's what; Esme and Carlisle moved to to the kitchen. Only i stayed where i was near the frount door, feeling anoxious to know that the girl i've only knew for a day-but i already felt like i've known her forever-was on her was to my house. At last, i heard the sound of tires coming off the highway and onto our driveway. Once the car stopped infrount of the frount door, i was on the steps and smiling befor i could help it.

"Hello, Bella," i said to the small, nervious looking girl that looked like she was watching carefully at the ground as she stepped out of the car. Must be clumsy, i thought at the same moment she had to catch herself on the door of her car.

"Umm, hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

Edward was suddenly there when i stopped the car at the fround door, smiling.

"Hello, bella."

So i wouldn't have to look at his face, i kept my eye's down when i stepped from the car. A feeling of dizziness swepped over me and i had to catch the door for support.

"Umm, hi." Even to me my voice sounded scared stiff. Calm down, Bella, i thought. If you want to make it out of here alive, be more friendly. "Hay, Edward," i tried again in a cheery tone.

"Are you hungry?"

Yeah, but i don't drink blood. "Kind of." I forced my self to say. Even though i was in a vampire's house, my politness came through, nonetheless.

"Good. Esme's cooking something." He sounded excited. Wait! What? I was a bit caught up in the gentleness of his eye's, that i almost missed what he had said.

"Who's Esme?" Oh, please don't tell me he had a slave.

"My mum. Come on, i'll introduce you's," he suggested, walking though the door. He came back a few moments later when i didn't follow. What was i doing? "Hurry up," he joked playfully.

"Yeah...umm...coming."

I had to admit it, his house was beautiful. The whole back of the three story house was made of glass and the whole bottem story looked like one big living room. A large piano dominated the left side of the room, on an upraised portion of the floor. It was a big house for him and his...mum. He led me through a door and into another large room-a kitchen. The room had been split in half by the centre island. Everything in the kitchen was stainless steel and spotless. On the otherside was a large dinning room table, seven chairs around it. So many chairs, it made me wonder...

"How many people live here with you?"

"Myself and Esme; my dad and my two bothers and two sisters." What! Seven vampire's in one town. I had my work cut out for me. Just then, a beautiful redish haired woman with a lovely heart shaped face walked in behind me.

"You must be Bella." Dispit myself, i jumped a little at the sound of her sweat motherly voice. Vampire's weren't ment to sound like that, were they? So sweat. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure," i smiled as best i could. These people had no idea that i knew their secret, and i really didn't want to see what would happened if they found out that i knew.

"If your not sure about her cooking, we could go to Macca's," came a booming voice from the next room. The biggest guy i had ever seen walked into the kitchen and gave me a grin. "I'm Emmett."

I nodded in he's direction, looking everywhere except at the three vampire's that now crowded the kitchen.

"Why don't you have a seat," Esme said, gestering to the table.

"Acually," i started slowly, trying to hide the fear in my voice as much as i can, "can i yous the bathroom?"

"Sure, honey. Second floor, on the right and last door in the hallway."

"Thank you." It took me all my will power to turn my back of a bunch of vampire's. Once the door shut behind me, i practicly run up the stairs, only to be stopped by a voice like wind chims.

"Bella!" A short spiky haired girl called from the other end of the second story hall. Why was every one so friendly? This is not what i was expecting from a household of vampire's.

"One second, please," i said to the girl, holding up my fingur as i stepped into the bathroom. Why were these vampire's so calm anout having a human in there house? Beats me. Right now, though, i needed to focus on my assignment. So i called Alex for my next instruction.

_"Bella, are yoou alright?"_

_"Yes. I'm in their house...Now_ what."

There was a pause as he picked up on what i knew he would. _"Their?"_

_"Yeah. Turns out there are seven all up, living together."_

_"Umm, ok...Here's what i need you to do..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward pov<strong>

Everyone staired at me when Bella walked out of the kitchen. All there minds were set on something different. Esme was so happy and was marvaling over how pretty she though Bella was. Emmett-being Emmett-was thinking that she was funny as hell. And i was very pleased that they all seemed to like her, even though she was a little skittish.

"So, Edward. Why is she over here again?" Emmett asked, jumping over the counter.

"You know why. A study date."

Ohhhh, 'study' date. I get it. And he snickered. I hated it when he thought follish things around me, he knew it annoyed me.

"Can someone tell me why Bella was talking in Italian on the phone in the bathroom?" Alice asked, walking in the room with a confussed look.

"Italian?" How could she know Italian? "There must be a mistake."

Thats when Esme jumped in the conversation. "Why don't you's ask her?"

"Ok." I turned to Alice. "Did you listen to what she was saying?"

"No. Why would i eavsdrop on your girlfriend?" Emmett laughed and fist bumped Alice for the comment. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

Befor i went back down stairs, i made sure my watch was set on record. Alex had told me to carefully bring up topics of there family, where they used to live, stuff like that and to record it. There was no one in the hallway, so i ran a quietly as i could back to the kitchen. All of them were still there, including the little girl who introduced herself as Alice.

After the food was cooked, and we were all seated around the table, was when i started asking questions.

"So," i began as i twirled pasta around me fork, "where did you's live befor here?"

It was Esme who answered. "Up in Alaska, with some of our family."

I kept my face as controled as i could. "Mmm." There was a bit of akward silence before-thankfully-someone broke it. Alice.

"Where did you learn to speek fluent Italian?" I froze.

Oh, shit. if they could hear me, does that mean they knew what i was saying? I looked at all of them, expecting to see anger on there faces. Yet all i could find was open curiousity, expectionly from Edward.

"Before i came here, i was at a privet school in Pheonix. I studied Italian for all most four years." That sounded believable.

"Well then, thats something-." Esme started to say,, but a ringing sound cut her off. A cell phone. Why would a vampire have a cell phone? "Carlisle...Whats the matter?" There was a pause as she waited for him to answer. I looked over at Edward questionly. My father, he mouthed. Before Esme answered, Edward talked.

"Come on, we need to study."

On our way out, Edward looked over at a grinning Emmett and shook his head. Studing wasn't as bad as i thought it would be. Without the rest of his 'family' stairing at me like i was a happy meal, i found meself letting my guard down a bit. Then something hit me as Edward walked me to the fround door around six-thirty. Was i starting to like him? No. That couldn't be. I mean he is hot, nice, funny and careing, but that could all be a act. By the time that we got to the door i was so nervious to get out of here that i nearly ran into the door. Great time for my balance to stuff up.

"See you tomorrow, Bella?"

"Yep, sure," was all i responded with before i walked out the door. See the problem with rushing so mush, was that you forget things. My feet tripped over the first step and i fell the rest of the six steps to the hard gravel below. I heard a loud crack as my head connected with a step then hit the gravel. Starbursts danced infrount of my eyes and a loud ringing sounded in my ears. Before i knew it, i was being pulled under unconsiousness in frount of my worst enemys home.

* * *

><p><strong>So what now? Guys, i am having a bit of a first timers writers block. This is only my offical second story on fanfiction ;)<strong>

** Review me on what should happen next:**

** 1) They take her to the hospital and she is thankfull...But still freaked out by them.**

** 2) They take care of her at there house, only to have her wake up and totaly**

** freak out and go an a rampage.**

**3) I am willing to take sugenstians. And at the end i will decid which one suits**

** my style of writing better.**

**I will be updating the story by the twelth of this month. If i don't have any review on what you guy's think i sould write, then i just going to pick one myself.**

** Come on! Click the blue coloured botton, you know you want to ;D **

** V**

** V**

** V**


	3. Chapter 3

**No one felt like reviewing. So i more or less picked one for you...enjoy!**

** Shout out to PsycoPuffball! Without her, i wouldn't even know what fanfiction is. And thank you for helping me though my bad tecnical skills and telling me how to sign up. ;) Forever greatfull, Dizzy-hope. xoxo**

* * *

><p>What the hell happened? My head hurt like crazy and my arm was bandaged. I woke up it a large king size bed, my clothes all scrunched up. Couriositly got the better of me and i stood up and walked over to the window. Pine trees made it hard to see anything. Turning, i saw a note on the end of the bed, sitting on top of some clothes. Picking it up i read:<p>

Good morning. I thought you wouldn't want to stay in the same clothes as yesterday, so i asked

Alice to pick something out for you. Don't blame me at what she picked...Alice has a thing for

fashion. When your ready to came down stairs, Esme has made some breakfast for you.

Edward.

Oh. My God. The note fell from my hand and i staumbled back. I was still in there house! They kept me here after i fell unconsious. Freaking out so much that my hands wouldn't stop shaking, i reached down to watch so i could call Alex. It wasn't on my left hand like it usually was.

"Shit," i hissed. What the hell was i to do now? What would my mum do? She would calm down, get dressed and act polit-thats what i would do now.

Walking back over to the bed, picked up a blue v-neck singlet and a pair of black skinnies. Well at lest it was something simple. I walked into the little bathroom, getting dressed infrount of the mirror. The jeans fitted me perfectly and the blue top was dark in comparission to my white skin. Breathe Bella and just go down stairs-and hopeing that they don't plan on kidnaping you-thank them and leave. You'll be fine. Taking a deep breath, i turned the door handle.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward pov<strong>

"Are you sure she's going to be ok?" It's been ten hour's since Bella knocked herself out, and i was getting more anxious by the second.

"She's fine," Alice assured me. As if to prove her right, i heard noise coming from the third story and the rest of the family were out hunting. Bella was awake. I ran up the stairs and stood at the end of the hallway, while she consentrated on shutting the door and quietly as possible. How weird, i thought.

She looked like she was trying to make as little sound as possible. Backing up, she didn't see me untill she was right in frount of me.

"Bella..."

"Ahh." She yelled, sping around and slapping me in the face. I bearly felt it, but i was still shocked from the hostility. After the realised what she had done, she backed up untill we were at different ends of the hallway, stairing at each other. What the hell just happened?

Alice bounced up the stairs before i could say a single word. "Whats going on?" She asked, looking at our expressions.

"Um, nothing. I just scared Bella by accident, thats all."

Alice turned to Bella. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure. I just freaked out for a second," she said, seeming to think something through, then she spoke. "Thank you both for looking after me,and for the clothes," she added, blushing.

"Ohh, thats ok. They suit you. keep them."

Bella just nodded.

"Would you like something to eat?" I couldn't help but think how lovely that colour blue looked on her, even after the acted crazy and hit me.

"No, i'm fine. But i better be going," she said, walking slowly towards where Alice and i stood at the stair case.

"You souldn't drive in your condition." The last thing i wanted was for her to fall asleep or pass out at the wheel and crash.

"I'm fine." She seemed in a hurry.

"But-."

"Edward, " she cut me off, glaring at me," i will be fine. Now i best to be going now."

All i could do was step out of the way while she pushed past me. "Oh, and where's my watch?" She asked, stopping half way down the flight of stairs.

"Its in the kitchen. Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, i mentaly kicked myself for being so stupid. I was in a vampire's house, i couldn't just go around slapping vampire's. As soon as i get my watch, i am out of here. Then a though occured to me. Alex would still want me to get into there good graces, and i knew thats what i had to do.

"Look, Edward," i started as we entred the kitchen," i am really sorry for hitting you, but after knocking myself out and all that, i was kind of on the edge.

"I understand," he smiled at me and i found myself getting caught in his smile. Stop it, i castized myself.

I sighed in realife when the kitchen was empty. I spotted my watch on the kitchen counter and i rushed to it grabb it.

"Thanks for looking after me, and for the clothes." With that, i headed towards the frount door. A strong hand wraped around my uper arm. My breathing stopped at the cold touch. "Let go of me! Now!"

"Bella, whats wrong." Edward seemed surprised at my hatefulness towards him.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong, it that you seem to think that it is ok to keep me here instead of taking me to the hospital like normal people. And dont you dare touch me again, you don't even know me."

"You right, i don't know you."

"I'm leaving, now."

"Bu you can't," Alice said.

"Why?"

"Because its only four-thity in the morning."

"Well then," i said, opening the frount door," i'll see you both at school in a few hours then."

I left the house after that, smiling at the way Edward had been so worried about my safety. Maybe haveing a vampire as a friend wouldn't be the end of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't suprise me when Alex didn't talk to me on friday. After all, i had acted a little skittish. Alex was excited aboout my recording that i sent him and from what i've been told, another hunter gas been sent to Alaska, to the other vampire family. My preformance and level-headedness as been praised-due to the fact that i hadn't told alex about my little rampage. No hunter has ever became friends with a vampire. Edward wasn't so bad, after all. He was still an evil creature, but maybe he was an ok evil creature. The only thing that made me nervious was that they drink blood. I had no idea how they survived in a town of humans without those humans noticing people disapearing. In fact, since i've been here, i have heard no stories of about people disapearing. Maybe they went somewhere else to hunt, and Alex wanted me to find out where. This ought to be fun. But that would have to wait, because i was still trying to be inconspicuious, so i was going shopping Saturday morning with Angela.

Hopping out of the car and into the parking lot of Port Angela's shopping centre, i couldn't help but breathe a sigh of realife to be out of that small town.

"Bella!" A small, annoying voice called. Alice. Glancing behind me, she was jogging to catch up.

"Hay." I tryed to sound up beat.

"What are you doing here?"

Better question; what are you doing here? I opened my mouth to answer, but my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, its Angela.

"Oh, hay. Where are you?"

"Um, acually,"-oh, no," i can't make it."

"Why?" I demanded, getting angry.

"My mum invited some family over without telling me and now she wont let me leave. I'm sorry."

"That's alright," i sighed, hanging up. I hope Alice had a shopping partner, because i had a feeling i knew what she would say if she found out that mine cancelled. She seemed like the overly helpful type.

"Whats happened?"

"My friend cancelled."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"I better be going."

"How about you call me later on Edwards phone and we can make plan for the movies tomorrow."

"Sure, Alice."

She smiled once more at me before i turned towards my car. The heater was on full pelt when i called Alex two minutes later.

_"This is great! You have to go to the movie's with her, it'll help you become her friend." _He paused. _"You need more friends."_

_"I have friends."_

_"Your mother doesn't count."_

_"What, are you saying your not my_ friend?" I challenged.

_"Thats no the point. It's your assignment, so deal with it."_

_"Yes. Because having a vampire best friend is going to be so fun,"_ i said sarcasticly.

He ignored my ranting. _"Just do it, and don't forget to question her about the whole blood thing, ok?"_

_"Yeah got it," _i sighed. I was already pulling out of the parking lot when i shut my phone, so that was probaly why i didn't notice the person standing on the middle of the road untill i hit him. "Oh my God." Then something hit me. Sould someone still be standing and looking at me when i just hit him? No. Thats because it wasn't a human. Edward was looking at me through the windshield with a look of utter astonishment, turning to anger when he saw me reach for the gun i always kept under my seat. I had no doubt that he had heard my whole conversation with Alex.

With a sudden woof of air, Edward was seated in the passenger seat, a firm grip on my arm. Withdrawing my arm, i staired up at him in horror.

"Edward, i-."

"Save it." I flinched from the hostility of him voice. The way he looked at me, he looked...like a vampire. "Drive."

I knew i sould liten to when he says, but i was to scared to thing clearly. "Im sorry. What?"

"Drive."

"W-where?"

"My house," he said in a voice so dark that i couldn't help shaking slightly.

Was he going to torture me? Before i drove an inch, Alice was suddenly walking towards us, waving. Maybe she would help me.

"Whats going on, Edward?" She asked when i winded down my window.

"Hop in, we need to leave."

"Where?"

"Bella has something she would like to explain," he said, glaring at me.

Shrugging, Alice jumped in the back. Looking in the rearview mirror, she was stairing at Edward when suddenly her eyes glazed over. A moment later she came round...and glared at me the same way Edward was. She knew. There goes my hope that she would help me. Consentrating i sped toward their house. We got there quickly and as soon as i pulled the break, Edward was at me door, yanking me out. He shoved through the front door, and i feel over from the force. Esme and carlisle-i suspected-were sitting in the lounge room when we barged in.

"Edward!" Esme called in disaproval, walking over to help me up.

"Leave her." The harshness of his voice was enough for her to know something was going on. She backed up. Grunting, i heaved myself up.

Emmett arrived a moment after with a beautiful blond beside him-Rosalie. Jasper was last, moving to stand beside Alice. Looking up, i came face to face with seven vampire's; two angry and hostile and five curious.

"Edward, whats going on?" Carlisle asked.

"She's been lieing to us."

Esme huffed. "Surely whatever it is, is not enough for you to behave so rudely."

"She knows what we are. She's known since the moment she saw us."

All five of them looked at me in shock. Then Carlisle broke the silence. "Maybe this isn't so bad. Would you tell anyone Bella?"

Unable to speak, i just stood there.

"I over heard her speaking with someone called Alex"-my head snapped up. Would they go after him once they were finished with me?-"and he gave her instructions to become friends with us. Decive us." He spat the last part. "After all we've done for her." I flinced.

"Bella...?" Esme asked in a small voice. The others letting shock over take them.

Stepping back, i looked her leavely in the eye. "I can tell you everything i know, just don't harm Alex." Calculating this, she nodded. I sighed in realife. "Well, you see, im here on an, um, assignment."

"What kind of assignment?" This came from Emmett.

"One to find creatures like yourselves and report them. My job was to become trustworthy and figur out your plans, it's all i could do to restore my family's name." I hung my head in defeat. Could they just kill me already?

"What do you mean 'restore your family's name'?"

"My dad tried and failed to get information from a coven down in Africa-the Arazon coven, i think. He got murdered. And when i heard about this mission, i agreed." My voice was shaky by the end.

"What usually happen's to people like you who get caught?" Edward asked, seeming somewhat himself.

I swollowed. "They don't return," was all i was able to say in a small voice.

Esme made a choking sound. "She must be scared stiff," she instisted, glaring at Edward. "I know this is a bad thing, but she is still a little girl."

I bit my toung at the little girl comment. Talking back was probably no the best idea. Edward looked like he somewhat agreed.

"I know i acted wrong, but i was afraid that she would go and tell someone like Alex."

"Well maybe we sould keep her here untill we know the full story," suggested Carlisle, looking at me intently.

Whoa. Did he just say 'keep me here!'?. As in prisoner. Hell no! " I am not staying here."

Edward turned reluctantly in my direction. "You have no choice." With that, he lifted me effortlessly over his shoulder and flew up the stairs. He opened the door to a large study and dumped me on the ground.

"Ow," i complained when my arm hit the side of the table. Edward was already gone before i stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward pov<strong>

"I am not staying here." Bella's voice was stopping me from concentrating.

"You have no choice." Lifting her, i flew up the stairs and opened the door to Carlisle study, dumping her on the floor. I heard her arm hit the table, but i was out of there before she could look up at me. Everyone was doing something different when i arrived down stairs. Emmett and jasper were playing the xbox, not a care in the world. Rose was no where to be seen. Carlisle was sitting on the couch, thinking about to possibility of a secret organization of vampire hunters. I snorted. Alice was seated on the frount step's, in dooubt about what Bella had told her. Alice had a vision that they would became best friends and, now, she was unpset over the betrail.

Sighing at Alice's sad thought's, i walked into the kitchen where Esme was cooking soup. Out of all of us, she was the only one who though Bella desurved better then this. Me? I was still undecided. Sure i still loved her, the smell of her blood had no weekened and i felt the urge to protect her. After what she told us, though, i wasn't in the mood for dealing with this.

"So, how long are you going to keep her locked up?" Esme stopped what she was doing and looked at me in dissaproval. Her thoughts were set on how badly she though i reacted. I agreed.

"I am not keeping her locked up."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you have her stuck in a room?"

"Because i need some time to think about all of this. She'll be fine for the night."

"Why do you think she is doing this?"

"I have a theory," Carlisle suggested, walking in and sitting at the bench. "When she said 'i have to do this because of my father'. Maybe she doesn't want to do what she is doing, but she does it anyway because of what other people will think of her familys name. It kind of noble."

"Exellent theary, Carlisle. Now, Edward, can you please go and find Bella a proper room to sleep in while she is under my roof?"

I smiled. Esme was so kind. "Sure."

"Ahh," Carlise started just as i was about to leave," maybe you sould let Alice do it. It'll give her a chance to talk to her," he suggested. Alice was suddenly there, looking astounded.

"As if i would want to talk to her after what she's done."

"She hasn't done anything, Alice," Esme scolded her for her impolitness.

"I just had a vision of her bringing people to our house and try to kill us-not that that's possible." I could tell she was upset over what she saw.

Esme sighed and turned towards the stove, picking a pot up from the hot plate. She poured a bowl full, put it on a plate with some bread and shoved it in my hand. "Make sure she gets this."

"Yes, Mum." And i made my way up to Carlisle study, off to question the girl who has coursed so much trouble to my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

My mind drifted off as i sat behind the desk, hidding myself from the door. I was siriously freaking out, and nothing in my training had prepared me for being kidnapped by vampire's. The only option i have is it call Alex, but i doubt i could get far enough away for them to not be able to hear me. How had i been so careless? Of course they would've foound out. This-becoming friends with them-was a bad idea.

When i heard the door crack open a little, i gasped and hugged my knee's to my chest. So they were finally going to start the torture.

"Bella?" Edwards voice was cousious, unsure. I made no movement. I heard the door close and let out a breath. He was gone. Letting my legs go, i slowly stood up and turned around...Only to come face to face with Edward. Shit. He hadn't left. "Esme wanted me to give you this." He gestered to the bowl of soup. It smelt delisious. My belly grumbled.

A hesitand smile crossed his lips. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Why was he being so nice? Deception, i thought. "I'm ok standing."

He pursed his lips. "Alright. I, um, also wanted to apology's for the way i behaved before."

Was he for real? If i found out that some human was pretanding to be my friend, i would be pissed. Consentrating on something other then his face, i scratchedmy lower arm, where it had hit the table. Noticing my movement, he looked at it, frowning.

"Whats that?" He asked, for i had hid my arm behind my back.

"Nothing." Blinking, i felt something cool touch my arm. Twisting around, Edward was lifting my hand up to asses it. There were blue-black bruses covering my lower arm. I've had worse.

"Was this from before?"

"If you mean you slamming me to the ground, yes."

"I am so sorry, Bella," he said in a horried tone. Was he upset about hurting me? I couldn't imagin it. He backed up untill he was against a wall.

He look's so sad, i thought. No. I was so not going to feel bad about this. But i was. Sighing, i moved closer to him, umtill there was only a foot between us. I needed to know something.

"Edward, why are you being so nice? You guys are nothing like i was told."

"What were you told?"

"That you's were blood thirsty, unruley creatures of the night and you didn't belong to live."

He look thoughtfull. "And what do you think of us so far?"

"You's aren't as bad as i though. or as scary, untill reacently, that is. Before all of this blew up, i was acually looking forward to being Alice's friend. She has as amazing fashion sense. And i was starting to feel something for..." I stopped. What was i saying? I mentally kicked myself for being so naive, untill i realised something. I was already dead, might as well tell them how i feel. "None of this is going to matter when you kill me, though. So never mind."

His expression turned to one of confussion. He reached towards me, ignoring me when i flinched. Once his hand touched me face, i was glade he hadn't pulled back. "Why would you think that i would kill you?" The idea seemed to make him sad.

"Well...yoour a...vampire and i found out," i stammered as i tried to work through this.

"So you think that i would be mad enough to kill you?"

"Aren't you mad?" I asked, remembering the glares he'd givin me and the harshness of his voice.

He sighed and dropped his hand. "I souldn't have acted that way. After hearing you talk to Alex about us, i panicked, thinking that you would run off and tell someone else."

He looked so sad that i didn't realise what i was doing untill my hand was touching his. Surprised, he glanced at me in amusment, then smiled. Reaching forward again and putting his hand on the side of my face, he pulled me forward a little. My breath quickened. At this point i was completly numb, and all i could think was how much i wanted him to kiss me. Even if he was a vampire. Closing the distance between us, reaching up and almost kissing him. Almost? He pushed me back, breaking my grip on his shirt. Did i just get rejected by a vampire? Blushing, i looked down.

"Im sorry, Edward," i whispered.

"Believe me, i feel the same way. But just because i don't act like other vampires, doesn't mean im still not one." Of course. What was i thinking? Kissing a vampire.

"I was courious about that. Why are your eyes a butterscotch colour? Aren't they ment to be red?" Talking about stuff like this didn't freak me out so much after all. Part of me felt safe with Edward, and the other part wanted to shut down untill someone came and saved me. I ignored the second part, that would get me nowhere.

He laughed. "I'll explain it all in good time. Right now, though, you sould eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice pov<strong>

We were ment to be best friends, Bella and I. Now, though, she was locked upstairs for being some kind of vampire hunter. I was really looking forward to a new shopping partner.

Wondering through the forests a mile from the house was the only place i could clear my head. Sitting on a log, i couldn't care less about my designer jeans. I was thinking through everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours when i felt myself being pulled into another vision.

Bella stood in the middle of a field, alone. Five people stood in a circle around her, each looking like they held a sword or something in there hands. Bella held one awell. She had a cut alond her upper arm. Blinking, the vision started fading just as a guy with short black hair and brown eyes ran towards her, sword raised.

"No!" Then it cut.

What the hell was that about? I need to let Edward know. Running at full speed, i made it back to the house just as Edward was walking back into the kitchen. Seeing my distress, he paused and was about to ask what was going on, but i was alread ahead of him.

"Bella's in danger," i gushed.

"What are you talking about? She's asleep upstairs in my room."

Instead of explaining it to him, i pictured the whole scene in my head. He stiffened.

"That can't be. We would know if she left."

"I know. That was just what i saw," i shrugged. I was still upset that i couldn't be her friend.

"Acually, Bella told me to tell you that she was sorry and would still like to go to the movies."

I beamed. "For real?" He nodded. "Ahh, thats awsome. We could go shopping..."

"Whatever, Alice," he said, rolling his eye's. "Just let her sleep."

"You still have a thing for her, don't you?"

"Yes, and she said she feel's the same way."

That's great! He laughed at what i thought and touseled my hair before disapearing into the kitchen. Maybe my vision didn't mean anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett pov**

"Hurry up, Bella," i shouted. How anyone could take as long as Alice, i have no idea. Edward laughed at my thought.

It's been a week since Bell told us who she really was, and so far so good. After the first two days, everyone had gottin over it and now we were all going out to see a movie. Edward and Bella had gottin quite sirious, though i know we still freak her out, but she is so damn funny. She said she hadn't heard anything from Alex about her next intruction. She told us that she didn't want to do this anymore.

"Coming. Alice wont let me out of the bathroom!"

So thats why she was taking so long. Alice was forcing her to play barbie. Alice has been overly joyful when Bella apologyised, and ever since they have been unseprable.

"If your not down here in ten minutes..." I let my threat hang.

"Umm," Jasper started, coming to stand next to me," maybe you souldn't say stuff like that. She's feeling pretty freaked out and just now when you said that, she had a jolt of fear."

"Sorry." Then i called up to Bella. "I didn't mean that! Sorry."

Jasper laughed. "That's good, she like's it when we are being nice. She thinks your funny, Emmett."

"I am funny," i huffed.

"In your mind," Edward commented.

"Yeah. You would deffinetly know about that." He walked slowly towards me, then hit me up the back of the head.

"Dummass."I just laughed.

"Cut it out you two," Alice called from the top of the stair's. "Don't make me beat all your asses," she warned.

I grimced. Last time we fought was when i said her shoes look ugly. Being Alice she took it to heart and tackled me to the ground. Edward laughed again. Jasper snickered at the embarissment coming off of me.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward pov<strong>

I couldn't help but laugh when Emmett though about the time Alice tackled him to the ground.

"Shut up," Emmett said, looking down.

We all shut up as Bella walked around the courner, stopping at the top of the stair's. She looked beautiful in a knee langth blue dress, three inch high heels and her hair pined up so only a few curles framed her face. I glided forward, wanting to get a better look. Alice bounced down the stairs as i started walking up.

Carefull, she's still a bit fearfull, Jasper thought. I stopped halfway up, holding out my hand. She blushed and looked down. When i took another step forward, she took one back. Let her come to you, Jasper warned. Taking a step back, i waited. Complament her, was all Jasper thought. It's good to have a brother who can feel other peoples fellings.

"You look amazing," i said, and she blushed deeper. The perfume Alice had given her laced perfectly with the smell of her blood.

"Thank you." Much to my surprise, she walked forward untill she was a step up from me. After seeming to consider something, her hand pressed into mine. "I may need the help to walk straight with the heels Alice put me in."

Laughing as Alice replyed the tantrume Bella went through, i led her down the stairs. Once we hit the bottom, Bella seemed to be in a rush. I looked over questionly at Jasper.

"She's excited to be going outside," he whispered. Thats right. She hasn't been outside at all in the past week. I watched as she dashed to the door, but stopping instead of opening it. She sighed and stepped back. I looked at Jasper again. "She thinks we will get angry if she goes out without our permition."

She was more frigtened of us then we realised. "Bella, you can go outside. You know that right?"

Looking up, she seemed to be deciding whether i was telling the truth. Taking another step back and hanging her head was her only answer. It was silent.

"Ok," Alice started," let's go." Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper left while Alice and I stayed still. "Edward. Do you mind if i talk to Bella...alone?"

"Sure." I walked swiftly from the room after throwing Alice a warning look. She poked her toung at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice pov<strong>

There were a few things i needed to get straight with Bella.

"Ok, let's go." Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper left while Edward and I stayed still. "Edward. Do you mind if i talk to Bella...alone?"

"Sure." As he was walking from the room, he shot me a warning look. I poked my toung out at him.

"Whats going on, Alice?" Bella seemed more at ease with everyone gone. I think i was the only one she trusted. That made me happy.

"Just wanted to remind you that this night is for you and Edward. I know he likes you and you like him, so try to be not so freaked out by us. Ok? We wont hurt you."

"Be nice, dont be freaked out. So, be myself?"

"Yeah," i smiled.

"I can do that," she agreed, nodding.

"Ok, starting now." And with that, she walked out the frount door and into the car with a high head. Thats Bella, i thought, smug.

Once we were at the movies, Rose and Emmett went to see some romance movie. Jasper and I went to watch a movie about some car thing. This night was for Edward and Bella, no one else. Their movie didn't start for another hour. I waved and smiled in encouragement as Jasper pulled me into cinema two.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Half way through the movie, the coke i sculled had caught up with me and i really needed to go to the bathroom. I unwonded Edwards arm from around my waist. He look at me in alarm. Bathroom, i mouthed. He sighed in realife, and i made my way down the isle. Even though he was still a vampire, i found myself falling for him big time. Like Alice said, it was easy to be myself around him and sometimes i forgot that he wasn't human.

Finding the bathroom was easy and once i was inside, i pressed up against the wall, waiting for a stall to be free. A girl walking passed me slipped a piece of paper in my hand. Keeping my head down, i unfolded the paper and read:

I need you to meet me in the parking lot in fave minutes. I have something

to tell you.

-Alex

How the hell did he know where i was? It doesn't matter now, because i was caught. Unless i said i was still pretending to be there friend and they let me go. Sighing, i left the bathroom and walked toward the parking lot. Alex was waiting in the farthest corner of the parking lot, under the darkness of a oak tree. Four other guys i didn't know were standing behind him. My guard came up.

"Bella, so nce to see you," Alex said, walking towards me.

"Why are you here?"

His face turned sirious. "We know what you've been up to." I gulped. "You think you could get away with it?"

"I-." A hand from behind me covered my mouth with a cloth and i started to black out. My head hit the concret. The last thing i said was Edward.

Something was wrong. The ground was to hard when i woke up, the smell all wrong. I wasn't in a house or on a bed. No. I was laying outside in a large football like clear. On shaky legs, i stood up and looked around. Alex was the first one i saw, then five other guys standing around me in a circle. This was very bad. Alex threw what looked like a sword at me and i picked it up at the same time one of the guys ran towars me, their sword raised. I lifted my sword at the same time his connected with mine. He hit me again, this time i staggered back. Curse Alice and her heels. I lunged at him, my sword digging into his chest.

The nextfour guys were the same, they didn't really have any tecnique and i fould myself not even breaking a sweat. Before the forth one went down, though, he sliced the top of my arm open and i yelled out in pain before slicing his neck. Alex hit me from behind and i toumbled to the dirt. Glancing round, i saw a gun on one of the guys belts and i dove for it. Alex's sword dug into my hip just as i reached the gun. Swinging around, i aimed at Alex and shot. His eyes opened wide in surprise, then he was falling backwards, a deep hole in his forhead. Sighing with realife that it was all over, i forced myself up, clutching my arm. The wide cut on my hip was bleeding heavly and i knew i wouldn't make it far before i passed out.

Opening my phone, my shaky hands made it hard to type in the one phone number i now remembered off by heart.

"Hello," an irristably smoth, velvat voice answered.

"Edward..." i whispered, then i colapsed.

I was jolted awake by the sound of a door closing. I rolled off the bed and landed on the floor, my hands automaticaly comeing up. Nothing happened. Relaxing a little, i looked around at saroundings. I was in a big room with a king sized bed and a closet so big it could fit ten on me in it. Esme was standing against the wall, a tray of food in her hands.

She smiled warmly at me when i relaxed. "You souldn't be standing."

"Im fine," i lied. Something pulled at my hip when i lifted the top i was now wearing, showing a long sewed up cut from my belly to my hip. Another cut ran from my sholder to my back. "Wow."

"Carlisle said they sould be fine within a month or so."

I was speechless. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, honey. Now if your not tired, how about you come down to the loungroom? Everyones dying to see you, expecually Edward."

Edwards name had me running out the door and down the stairs, to where he was pacing across the loungroom. As soon as he saw me, he was suddenly there, spinning me around. My hip was starting to burn.

"Edward," i gasped.

He put me down instantly. "Sorry. Im just so happy to see your eye open."

"How long have i been out?" One, two days maybe.

"Six days."

"What!"

"You had alot of injuries," he almost growled. I had to remember that they were vampire's, but i don't think that mattered anymore.

Esme pushed Edward to the side, wrapping a arm around my waist. "After having nothing but iv flueds for six days, im sure your hungry."Now that she mentioned it...

Everyone followed us into the kitchen, sitting around the table. All of them were looking at me. "What?" My difances came up.

"They're just confussed over why those guys wanted to kill you," Edward sothed me, rubbing my arm. "Would you mind explaining, love."

My stomach did a little flip over the word love. "Well," i started, looked at all the courious faces around me," as you all know, Alex is-was-the guy that told me what my next instruction was. When i was still a vampire hunter. Anyway, he found out that i was, um, involved with one of yous,"-Edwards small smile turned into a grin when i said that and he reached over to trace my face. "And well he was a little angry."

"A little," Rose scoffed. I laughed.

"Alright," Esme called attenten, setting a big plate of bacon and eegs in frount of me. My mouth watered. "Let her eat."

I dug in, trying to ignore mu audiance.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you don't want to stany another night?"

Its been two days since my fight with Alex and his men, and Edwards family have been nothing but nice to me. How could i just leave if they wanted me to stay so much?

"Yeah. Your funny as hell," Emmett's voiced boomed from the other room.

"Please?" Edward whispered, picking me up and spinning me around.

I laughed. I've been laughing a lot lately. "Ok. Ok! Just let me down."

After the whole almost being killed thing, i've totally forgetten about them not being human. Edward has told me why their eyes are not red, like i was told. How tempting my blood was for him and how much he loved me.

"So you'll stay?"

"Yeah. Why not? I mean there are bound to be more hunters comeing for me after what happened, so it'll be safer here." I felt him stiffen beside me, and i smiled. Reaching up and pulling his face down to miine for a kiss, he softened as his lips met mine.

"Umm..." someone started. Carlisle was standing in the doorway to Edwards room.

He looked meaningfully at Carlisle, then a grin lit up his face. What was carlisle thinking?

"What? What are you two planing?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. We need to round up the other's."

Shrugging, i made my way down stairs and to the kitchen were i found Esme. She always seemed to be in here whenever i was around. Edward said it was because she thought i would go hungry under her house. Impossible with the five meals she had me eating daily.

"Bella! Are you hungry?" She asked, bending down and pulling a tray of brownies out of the oven. They smelled great.

"Sure," i lied casually. "Edward wants everyone in the loungroom to talk about something."

"OK." Taking off her mitts, she followed me out.

Everyone was already seated. Alice and Jasper were holding hands, sitting on the loung. Emmett was sitting on the arm of the love seat next to Rose. And Carlisle and Edward were standing by the frount door, already in on the plot. Esme sat next to Jasper and i on the floor in frount of her.

"Now, you all know about how much trouble Bella is in with the hunters. And, as she just pointed out up stairs, there would be more coming after her...soon." His eyebrows kitted together at the thought.

"Well," Carlisle took over," i have an alternitive. How about if Bella moves in with us?"

I spat out the bit of brownie i had bittin off. Was he sirious? Live here? With them? Everyone turned towards me at my reaction, and i bulked under all the stairs. Avoiding there eyes, i ran to the kitchen and returned with a tea towl to clean up my mess. Only to find it already done.

"Are you alright, Bella? You look green," Emmett asked, standing up.

"I'm fine," i gasped. This is what i wanted. To be apart of a family that wasn't burdened by a bad name, that loved me for me. Not what i could accomplish.

"Well...?" Edward asked. He look nervious.

"What does everyone else think?" I knew i was only saying this to have more time to think, but i acually cared about what they said.

"Yeah. It'll be good to have a sister that wants to go shopping with me," Alice pointed out. Rose poked her toung at her.

"Hell yes!" Emmett yelled. "Having a comidian in the house twenty-four hours would be awesome." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Carlisle and I would love to have you," Esme said in a sweet voice. She was the mother i always wanted. I didn't even feel bad about leaving my real mother with no notice.

Rose laughed. "It'll be good to have someone else around the house for Alice to annoy."

Edward looked at me hopefully, and i almost exploded then. They really did want to keep me. "Ok. I'll have to think this through," i mummered, playing around a little.

Jasper laughed. "She's only mucking around, guys," he said, catching on to my feelings. "She feels overly joyfull about all of this."

"Damn you, Jasper." He laughed.

"So is that a yes?" Edward asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you dont want me to help you pack?" Edward insisted, stopping the car.<p>

We were out frount of Forks Hotel, coming to retrive my little bag of cloths i had brought with me. Alice has been more then happy to dress me for the past tree days.

"I'll be out in two minutes." Shutting the door, i ran through the rain towards my room.

Stepping into this room for the last time felt like a realife. Picking my bag up off of the floor, i turned to head back out, only something caught my attention. A peice of paper was tapped on the wall above my bed. Before i could rip it off, Edward was suddenly there, holding me back.

"Wait."

"What the hell! I told you to wait in the car."

"If i did, then you would have a knife in the back right now," he said, pointing to a rope hanging above my head. Following it with my eyes, i saw it connected to a rope on the floor not one step away. That rope was connected to a knife hangng behind me. It was very well set up.

"This is how they want to play, then i can play aswell," i whispered darkly.

"What does that mean?"

"You think im just going to sit around and let you fight all my battles for me? I was trained to deal with sintuations just like this and im not going down without a fight."

"But how?" he asked in consurn.

"By finding out who in Forks is after me...And why?" Alex and his men were dead, but others could still be here. "We need to keep our eyes open."

For once i knew more about what to do then the vampires themselves. We were seated in the kitchen, while i explained what to do.

"Now, if its a hunter, they'll stay out of your way and tend to glare at you alot."

"Like how you acted the first few days i met you," Edward said. Everyone laughed.

"Um, yeah. Anyways, i'll know if its a hunter or not, i grew up with them and the way they walk is easy to spot aswell."

"Ok. Now that we know what to do, thanks to Bella. Can yous please let her eat?" Esme begged, looking at the plate of pasta i hadn't touched.

"Esme, im not going to go hungry," i smiled warmly.

"In my house you wont," she growld. Laughing, i put a forkfull in my mouth and watched as she realaxed.

* * *

><p>This was going to be fun. First day of the week and i was focusing on who was trying to kill me. Me and the Cullen family sat around a table at the back of the cafateria, people watching. We got many weird stares from people, but other than that, nothing.<p>

"What about him?" Emmett asked, nodding towards a tall black haired guy at the lunch line.

"Not him. See the way he slumps his shoulders? Trying to be as little as possible. No hunter would ever do that, we keep our heads high, not matter what sintuation."

"So, look for someone who acted the same way you did?" Emmett snickered.

Edward growled low in his chest. I elbowed him. "Calm down."

"I'm not growling at him. That red head you hit last Thursday is thinking about comeing over here and demanding another fight."

"Let her come," i scoffed.

"Bella-."

"You know i can take care of myself."

"I know, but still...The man is ment to fight." Rose snickered and Alice laughed outright. Me? I thought it was the sweetest thing ever. Smiling, i put my hand on his and squezzed. I saw the red head walk our way the same time i saw a suspicious guy. A hunter.

"Edward...Him." Pointing, Edward nodded and whispered something in Emmett ear. Emmett jumped up from the table, stalking the hunter untill he was in a safe talking place. A.k.A To take down. "Let me deal with her," i hissed to Edward at the same time the girl reached us.

"What do you want?" I put as much venom into my voice as possible, and from Edwards sudden stiffness, i could tell it was visious. The hunters had tought me well.

"A re-match," she spat.

"So everyone can see me break your nose a second time?"

"I get it if your to scared..."

"Bitch, please...You, me-ten minutes in the parking lot."

"See you there." She turned and stommed out, a crowd following her.

I jumped up. "Well, time to go."

Edwards hand gripped my arm, pulling me back down. "Why are you doing this?"

"Look, this is what i do. Who i am. If someone is brave enough for a fight, then im going to give them a fight. And if you cant exept that, then why are you still here?" He looked like i had slapped him.

"I love everything about you, but this is uncalled for. You could avoid it."

"Like i said; this is who i am. Im a fighter. You dont need to come." After another moment, i turned and begain to leave, but as always Alice needs to have her say.

"Maybe Edwards right, Bella."

Angry, i turned around and walked right up to her. "You listen here, all of yous. I appriciat what yous have done for me, but would you mind staying out of my buisness, please? I left my family, i lied to my friends and i killed my work mates! All the help you guys, and what do i get? Two snoppy vampires trying to tell me right from wrong!"

Alice staggered back, and without another word, i was running towards the parking lot with new anger pulsing threw me. What had i done? Before i even reached the frount doors of the school, i stopped dead in the quiet hallway. I needed to apologys. They had done so much for me, foe what? Me to act like a brat. You let your temper get the better of you again, i thought.

No one was in the cafeteria, so i ran toward the back of the school. Sneeking around the side of the school to my car, trying to avoid all the kids cheering for a fight in the other side of the lot, was easy. I pulled out and raced towards the Cullen house, knowing that they would already be halfway there.

"Alice! Edward! Hello!" I called as i raced up the steps and knocked on the door. Some how, after the way i acted, it didn't seem right to just walk in like i owned the place...Or lived here.

"What do you want?"

I flinched at the voice behind me, whirling around with my fists raised. "Oh. Its just you Esme."

"Yes, its just me." Something about her tone was off. She knew!

"Esme-."

"Save it. Edward and the others have gone out hunting, and since i dont do anyrhing for you, you can stay anywhere except in my house," he decleared.

"Thats far enough."

She slammed the door. Nice going, Bella. Now even the nicest woman on the planet hatted you. Wondering back to the car, something shiny caught my attention. A knife had been thrown into the bass of a pine tree, and pretty reasently. I moved to the right just as another dagger flew through the spot i was standing. Dropping to the ground, i crawled to the nearst tree. This person was going to hit me or i would hit him. I went with the ladder. Leaning to the side, glimsing him in a nearby tree was all i needed. My arm flung out and the dagger flew towards him. I watched as he fell two stories. Great, now i was really in trouble. Esme was going to freak when she saw this. Thats when something sharpe pirsed my leg. Out of all the times i've been stabed, i could be a millionair.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I yelled at the spot in the trees that the dagger had come from. Sighing, i bent down and ripped the dagger out.

"Bella!" Esme called, running outside.

"One second." Ignoring her demands to know what the hell was gong on, my arm flicked out once more and body crumbled to the hard dirt. A dagger in the chest. Man my aim was good.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Well," i started to explain, hopping toward my car and leaning up against it," when you wouldn't let me in, i was going back to my car when a dagger almost killed me. So i threw them back."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"This is all my foult," she hung her head.

"No its not. I was a total brat to think that you or any part of your were less then kind and welcoming," i mummered, putting a arm around her hard frame.

"No, come on. We need to treat that cut, get some food into you and then you can sleep it off," she said, dragging my to the house.

"Thank you, Esme. Your tha Mother i never had."

She beamed at that and shoved me into a chair in a study somewhere off of the second floor. Humming to herself, she set to work stitching me up. It wasn't long untill i was walking down to the kitchen after having a shower and putting on my only summer dress. Light green, strapless and low enough to cover my cut. My bare feet slapped against the floor.

"Hay, Esme?" I called while rounding the courner into the kitchen. "I was thinking that some sage would go well with that pasta you made the other night..." My word stopped at the sudden realisation that we weren't alone. Everyone was back-excluding Carlisle. All of them staired at me with a mix of sad and angry faces. Ahh, hell. "I, um, own all of you an apology. Sometimes my temputer gets out of control, but that was still no reason for me to behaved as i did. Alice, your an amazing best friend and an excalent shopping partner." She beamed at that and clapped. "And none of yous deserved how i treaded you. I'll pack my stuff and be gone within half an hour," i said reluctantly. No one stopped me from leaving the room and walking up to mine and Edwards bedroom.

Sighing, i pulled my belonging out of the drews and shoved them in my bag. I blew having the Cullens as a family. My own family wouldn't want me anymore, since im a failure like my dad. I had nowhere. Your a string girl, Bella, you'll figure something out.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked increadoulisly.

Dropping the cloths on the floor, my arm felt all tingaly. "Like i said,"-bending down to pick them back up-," im leaving. Its what you all want, so..."

Suddenly, i was in his arms. "None of us want you to leave, expeciouly me."

"But im such a failure, even my own family doesn't want me."

"Thats because you belong here, with me," he almost growled.

Light shone through me darking clouds. "So i can stay? Even though in arrogant?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way. This is who you are, and i love it."

Speechless, standing on my tippy toes and kissing him was the only thing i could do. When we had kissed many times before, he had always pulled back after a few moment, saying that my blood was to tempting. The whole vampire thing still freaked out a little part of me, but i could easly ignore that part. This time, though, he pushed me down on the bed and pressed himself on top of me. Trails of kisses ran down my neck. Laugh a little when my mouth was free, i pushed him over untill i was on top. He then pushed me back over so he was on top, never breaking the kiss. One of his hands were under my back, pressing me against him and the other started tracing my leg. Wrapping his leg around my calf, he brought my leg up so it was wrapped around his waist. Things were starting to really heat up when something bad happened. I felt a little stab against my neck were Edward was kissing me.

"Edward," i gasped, but he just started kissing my neck again. I could smell blood and it was making me nautious. His grip on me only hardend, one hand on my back and the other on my calf. Mustering up all my straignth, i slapped him. It stunned him, but only long enough for me to jump up and swingthe door open.

"Help, Alice!"

She was there in a flash, blocking Edward from my view. "Now, Edward. Calm down, you need to go for a walk."

"Out of my way," his hissed, crouching down. Alice did the same thing, a growl deep within her chest.

Hands pulled me up and flew me down stairs before i knew someone had touched me. Then i was alone on the porch, silently crying. This was all wrong.


End file.
